


Tempus fugit (aeternitas manet)

by skyeofskynet



Series: Powroty [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: F/M, M/M, Post-Children of Earth (Season 3)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-07
Updated: 2011-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-15 11:53:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyeofskynet/pseuds/skyeofskynet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>W Los Angeles — Kalifornia, wciąż Kalifornia ale już nie USA, nie w dwudziestym siódmym stuleciu — ma na imię John. Imię, z którym łatwo zniknąć w tłumie, nawet jeśli trudno go zapomnieć.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tempus fugit (aeternitas manet)

  
_'cause I'm so tired of being here alone  
But I am just a traveller in time  
Trying hard to pay for my crime_   


_(If I could go back the same way I got here  
And see the people that I once held so near)_  
Uriah Heep, “Traveller in Time”

 

Ma na imię Lucy i jest z nią od siedmiu miesięcy. To dłużej, niż ostatnio pozwolił sobie być z kimkolwiek, więc któregoś dnia zostawia wszystkie swoje rzeczy i odchodzi.

Zabiera tylko płaszcz.

 

Godzinę później jest już dwie galaktyki dalej i dwadzieścia lat wcześniej.

 

Ma teraz na imię Kethan. To i tak nie ma znaczenia, bo za miesiąc lub dwa będzie się nazywał inaczej. Kethan brzmi dobrze w ustach tutejszych mieszkańców; ma siostrę, której nie widział od kilku lat i trochę tajemniczą przeszłość.

Ludzie go unikają.

 

 _Tik tak, Jack ucieka.  
Tik tak. _

 

Statki, którymi podróżuje, wybiera na chybił trafił, bo cel tak naprawdę nie ma znaczenia. Liczy się tylko ciągłe przemieszczanie, nie zostawanie w jednym miejscu na dłużej niż kilka miesięcy, czasem lat, zdarzyło się.

Załoga tego jest nieliczna, siedem osób, lekarz, dwóch pilotów, grupka naukowców. Dowódca ściska mu dłoń; ma suche, szorstkie ręce i ładny uśmiech, rząd równych, białych zębów.

— Witamy na pokładzie, panie Harper.

— Mów mi James. — Jack obdarza go szerokim uśmiechem, po czym przerzuca torbę przez ramię i rusza za kapitanem na obchód statku. Metalowe schody skrzypią pod jego butami.

— Możemy podrzucić cię na Terelion, nie dalej. Mamy tam ostatni przegląd i zgarniamy resztę załogi.

— A potem?

— Trzyletnia wyprawa badawcza — mówi kapitan, a Jack zatrzymuje się nagle, wbijając wzrok w najbliższe drzwi. Znajome logo wybite na metalowej powierzchni, dwadzieścia dwa heksagony ułożone w literę T, trochę jak witaj w domu.

— Siódma wyprawa naukowa Instytutu Torchwood — dodaje z dumą kapitan. — A teraz, na czym dokładnie się znasz?

 

 _Tik tak._

 

W Los Angeles — Kalifornia, wciąż Kalifornia ale już nie USA, nie w dwudziestym siódmym stuleciu — ma na imię John. Imię, z którym łatwo zniknąć w tłumie, nawet jeśli trudno go zapomnieć.

Trzy razy w tygodniu pojawia się w tym samym barze, gdzie ludzie go lubią i wciąż domagają się anegdotek. Jest mistrzem opowieści, w które nie wszyscy wierzą, pod tym względem nic się nie zmieniło.

Którejś nocy, gdy jest już tak pijany, że ledwo może ustać na nogach, Kenneth wyciąga go na zewnątrz i sadza na najbliższym murku. Jack bierze kilka głębokich wdechów i czeka, aż świat przestanie mu wirować przed oczami. Kenneth, który ma może dwadzieścia lat i fantastyczne usta, siada obok niego, ramię przy ramieniu, ciepła skóra.

— Możesz go obrzygać — proponuje, poklepując murek. — Dobry haft nie jest zły. A potem zabieram cię na kawę. Albo dwie.

— Miałem kiedyś kochanka… — zaczyna Jack i zaraz urywa. Czuje gorzki smak przetrawionego alkoholu w ustach i może rzeczywiście jest mu trochę niedobrze.

— No?

— Nieważne.

 

 _Tik tak, tik tak_ , mówi wszechświat. _Czas ucieka_.  
Jack wraca.

 

— Cześć, Gwen — mówi, stojąc na progu jej domu w Swansea, w październiku roku dwa tysiące dziesiątego. Pada deszcz. Gwen patrzy na niego przez chwilę, nim rusza w jego stronę, ale Jack wsadza ręce do kieszeni i robi dwa kroki w tył. To wystarczy, by zatrzymać Gwen i zgasić uśmiech na jej twarzy.

— Wróciłeś? — pyta Gwen, opierając się o futrynę i splatając ręce na piersi.

— Jeszcze nie — odpowiada i jest w tym tylko trochę kłamstwa. Nawet jeśli nie jest to odpowiedź, której się spodziewała, Gwen nie daje po sobie niczego poznać. Zamiast tego pyta:

— Jak długo…

— Kilka miesięcy — kłamie. — Zdjęcia.

— Co?

— Masz ich zdjęcia?

Gwen kiwa głową, a potem cofa się do domu, gestem zapraszając go do środka. W salonie, całkiem przytulnym, otwiera jedną z szuflad komody i wyciąga album fotograficzny. Przegląda go długo, trochę zbyt długo i Jack zaczyna czuć się niekomfortowo. Ciszę przerywa tylko tykanie zegara, nieustające _tik tak, tik tak_.

Obserwuje ją, trochę bardziej zmęczoną i piękną niż pamięta, trochę spokojniejszą, trochę mniej pewną siebie i może silniejszą, i bardziej upartą, niż myślał.

— Nie ma tego wiele — tłumaczy Gwen, wciskając mu w ręce plik zdjęć i przez krótką chwilę zatrzymuje palce na jego dłoniach. Tym razem nie prosi.

Fotografii jest kilka i Jack nawet ich nie ogląda, tylko wkłada je do kieszeni płaszcza.

— Dziękuję — rzuca i odwraca się w kierunku drzwi.

— Nazwaliśmy go Edward — mówi nagle Gwen. — Rhys proponował… Proponował Ianto albo Owen, ale ja…

— Edward to dobre imię — stwierdza Jack, bo wie, co chce mu powiedzieć; że dzieci Gwen Cooper nie będą nosić imion martwych ludzi.

— Zaczęliśmy…

— Więc powodzenia — przerywa jej, bo wie, że zdoła tego dokonać, widział rezultaty.

 

Dziesięć minut później jest już w innym miejscu i w innym czasie.

 

 _Tik tak_.

 

— Miałem kiedyś marzenie — mówi mu raz, po przypadkowym spotkaniu na Alyson Pięć. Opijają kolejny z ocalonych światów, Doktor koktajlem bananowym, on specjalnością zakładu, trochę zbyt mocnym alkoholem w trochę zbyt dużych ilościach.

— Nie od początku, wiesz? Po dziewięćdziesiątym dziewiątym, kiedy zacząłem zbierać zespół, wciąż myślałem, że to tylko tymczasowe. Nawet nie pomyślałem, gdy ich zostawiałem, dla ciebie.

Doktor milczy, rzadkość, ale to nawet lepiej, łatwiej i Jack bierze kolejny łyk, alkohol pali go w gardle. Odstawia szklankę.

— Ale kiedy wróciłem, po tym roku, i zobaczyłem, jak dają sobie radę, pomyślałem, że to jest to, wiesz? Że to jest moje miejsce, Torchwood, Cardiff. Że będę nimi dowodził, zespół po zespole, do końca dwudziestego pierwszego wieku albo i dłużej, bo jesteśmy gotowi. — Parska śmiechem. — Nie wytrzymałem nawet pierwszej dekady.

Doktor miesza słomką w swoim koktajlu i przez chwilę przygląda mu się uważnie, marszcząc brwi.

— Więc czemu tam nie jesteś? — pyta.

Odpowiedzi jest więcej niż jedna:

 _Nie było cię tam._

 _Pomyliłem się._

 _On umarł._

— Więc Barcelona, co? Planeta nie miasto — mówi zamiast tego. — Podobno zimą mają tam uroczy festyn.

 

 _Tik tak_.  
Jack jest oszustem, więc może spróbować oszukać czas.  
 _Tik_ ,

 

Filtr percepcji wciąż działa, a kluczyk wiszący na szyi jest nienaturalnie ciepły. Wiosną tysiąc dziewięćset osiemdziesiątego roku w Osace obserwuje biegającą po ogrodzie dziewczynkę, która za dwadzieścia dziewięć lat umrze w jego ramionach.

Podwija rękaw płaszcza i wprowadza trajektorie, gdy Toshiko przerywa pogoń za motylem. Przez chwilę patrzy w jego stronę, przechylając głowę nieco na bok, a potem podchodzi.

— Cześć — mówi, wskazując na jego płaszcz. — Nie jest ci ciepło?

Tak naprawdę jest tylko trochę zaskoczony.

 

 _tak_.  
Na statku ewakuującym mieszkańców z niszczejącej planety gubi pierwszą fotografię.  
 _Tik tak, tik tak,  
tik tak_.

 

Pokusa jest wielka. Mógłby spotkać go gdzieś w barze albo na ulicy, zaprosić na drinka; przed Canary Wharf, przed Lisą, zanim zostanie zauważony i zrekrutowany przez Hartman. Zabrać go ze sobą, pokazać mu tę lepszą stronę wszechświata, której nigdy nie zobaczy w Torchwood.

I może, być może Ianto Jones nie jest taki ważny i wszechświat nie zacznie się walić.

 

 _Raz:_

 

To nawet nie jest rozmowa. Supermarket, kolejka przy kasie, Ianto podczas jego jedynego roku na uniwersytecie.

Siedem dwadzieścia, dziękuję bardzo, pana reszta, walijskie samogłoski. Jedna z tysięcy twarzy w nieustającym tłumie klientów, nic, co mogłoby zaburzyć przyszłość.

Ianto ma dwadzieścia lat i nosi sprane dżinsy.

 

 _Dwa:_

 

Deszcz uderzający o plastikowe ściany budki telefonicznej.

Myli się dwa razy, ale w końcu udaje mu się wykręcić właściwy numer i czeka ze słuchawką przyciśniętą ramieniem do ucha. Jeden, dwa, trzy sygnały.

— Jones — słyszy po drugiej stronie; lekko zachrypnięty głos, charakterystyczny dla osób obudzonych w środku nocy.

Odkłada słuchawkę.

 

 _Tik tak_.  
Czas, czas ucieka mu między palcami.

 

Ma szesnaście lat i jest strasznie chudy. Śpi na londyńskim dworcu, z głową opartą o walizkę, a siniak na jego policzku zdążył przybrać brzydką, żółtą barwę.

Jack siada na ławce obok i prawdopodobnie tylko jego obecność powstrzymuje okolicznych żebraków przed próbą okradnięcia dzieciaka z resztek jego dobytku.

Godzinę później, gdy otwierają się pierwsze kasy i po peronach zaczynają kręcić się ludzie, Jack wyciąga z portfela plik pieniędzy i wsuwa go Owenowi do kieszeni kurtki. Potem klepie go w ramię.

W chwili, gdy Owen się budzi, Jack jest już galaktykę dalej i dwieście lat w przyszłość.

 

Jest coś, czego nie powinien robić.

 

— Wiesz, to naprawdę nie w twoim stylu. — Suzie zatrzymuje się przy wejściu prowadzącym na klatkę schodową i odwraca w jego stronę. — Mogłabym cię zastrzelić i co?

— Miałabyś materiał do wskrzeszania — odpowiada Jack, wychodząc z cienia. Suzie unosi brwi.

— Z całym szacunkiem, Jack, czy ja wyglądam jak Jezus?

— Jezus nie miał cycków. Wiem. Spotkałem go.

— I pewnie przeleciałeś.

Jack patrzy na nią przez chwilę, a potem wybucha śmiechem, który musi nieść się echem po całej ulicy. Suzie uśmiecha się kącikiem ust.

— Nie przeszłabyś się na kawę? — pyta w końcu.

— Jack, jest czwarta rano. Kazałeś mi się zameldować o szóstej. Szczelina świruje. Ja zaczynam świrować. Zaczynam mieć wrażenie, że ty też.

— Ja płacę.

Suzie patrzy na klucze w swojej ręce, a potem wrzuca je do torebki.

— Podwójne espresso. I śniadanie.

Jack wyciąga rękę i Suzie chwyta go pod ramię.

 

 _Trzy:_

 

Znajduje go niedaleko punktu informacji turystycznej.

Ianto stoi przy brzegu, z marynarką przerzuconą przez ramię i podwiniętymi rękawami koszuli. Opiera przedramiona o barierkę i patrzy na zatokę, a wiatr przeczesuje mu włosy, trochę zbyt długie; to musiał być ciężki tydzień, może nawet dwa.

— Powinieneś iść do domu — mówi Jack, stając tuż obok. — Przespać się.

— Bez dzikiego seksu na do widzenia? — Unosi brwi. — Nie zasnę.

— Akurat.

Ianto przerzuca marynarkę przez barierkę i opiera się o nią plecami, wkładając ręce do kieszeni. Przez chwilę wbija w niego spojrzenie, którego Jack nie jest w stanie rozszyfrować, już nie, a może nigdy nie był.

— Jak długo…? — urywa i Jack może się tylko domyślać, o co chciał zapytać: _Jak długo dla ciebie?_ czy _Jak długo mi zostało?_ Mógł się tego spodziewać, Ianto zawsze był spostrzegawczy, może nawet za bardzo.

— Spojlery — mówi tylko Jack. Ianto uśmiecha się lekko i kładzie dłoń na jego dłoni.

— Posiwiałeś — stwierdza i Jack ma ochotę zacząć się śmiać.

— Tylko trochę. Wciąż czysta perfekcja.

Ianto przewraca oczami. Jack już zdążył zapomnieć, że miał w zwyczaju to robić i jak bardzo za tym tęsknił.

— Dobrze wiedzieć.

— Co?

— Że… wracasz. Będziesz wracał. Że, że…

— Chodź ze mną? — mówi nagle Jack i przez chwilę, może przez krótką chwilę myśli, że Ianto się zgodzi, ale Ianto tylko kręci głową.

— Nie mogę — mówi. — Wiesz, że nie.

Jack wie. Więc przy pożegnaniu wsuwa mu do kieszeni białą tabletkę, którą Ianto na pewno weźmie.

Chciałby, żeby tego nie zrobił.

 

 _Tik,  
Tik,  
Tik tak_.

Czasem Jack zapomina.

**Author's Note:**

> Tempus fugit (aeternitas manet) - czas ucieka, wieczność czeka


End file.
